Smashed Up Slumber Party
by RisingSonic17
Summary: The girls has kicked out all the guys out of the Smash Mansion for an all girls sleepover. Now the guys are staying in a treehouse with a bunch of beer. Things can only get worst from here.


It was night time in the Smash Mansion. All of the males were standing outside in the cold yelling and complaining. Palutena and Peach had kicked all of the males out of the mansion because Peach wanted to have a slumber party with all the girls in the mansion (including Jigglypuff). So, Palutena forcibly kicked all of the guys (including Master Hand and Crazy Hand) out of the mansion.

"This is ridiculous!" Mario complained. "Come on Peachy, let us back inside!"

Peach was standing at the front door with Palutena. "Sorry Mario, but this is a sleepover for the girls only. You understand that right?"

"But did you really have to kick out Master Hand and Crazy Hand? They own this place. They're practically our landlords."

"Well maybe if they were girls like us, they could've stayed. Now I suggest you boys stay out here nicely until tomorrow." Palutena teased.

Mario folded his arms. "Oh yeah? Well, what if we force our way back in?" Mario then gets hits in the face with a Stitchface turnip by Peach. "MAMA MIA! Oh raviolis that hurts!"

Peach and Palutena goes back inside of the mansion leaving Mario on the floor crying in pain. Luigi runs up to his brother.

"Mario! Are you okay?!" Luigi asked.

"I better be! I'm the face of Nintendo! I can't have my face ruined!" Mario cried.

Cloud sighed in annoyance. "Well this is just great. Kicked out of my own room because the girls want to have this sleepover. I just wanted to get some sleep." He said in a tired voice.

Corrin was standing right beside Cloud. " They all just asked me nicely to leave and I did." He smiled brightly.

Mario gets up off of the ground and dust himself off. "No worries guys. I'm sure we can figure out someth-" The plumber stopped for a moment. In the distance he was seeing a figure riding on a motorcycle.

"Mario, who is that?" Luigi asked.

Mario squinted his eyes and he saw a girl with brown hair wearing a white and orange jumpsuit. "Luigi...I think that's Daisy."

"Daisy?!" Luigi jumped.

Sure enough it was the Princess of Sarasaland. She was riding towards the Smash Mansion at high speeds. As she inched closer, she jumped off the motorcycle and went high into the air.

"YEEHAW!" Daisy yelled. She was starting to descend from the air and was heading straight for Luigi. Luigi screamed and started to panic in place wondering what he should do. Catch her? Move out of the way? Before he could make a decision, Daisy crashed on top of him.

"Mama mia…" Luigi said feeling dazed.

"Hey sweetie!" Daisy gave her boyfriend a kiss while laying on top of him. "I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you!" She started hopping on Luigi in a very suggestive manner. All the other guys had weirded out and concerned look on their faces.

Corrin looks at Daisy's actions and taps on Cloud. "Hey Cloud, why is that weird lady hopping around Luigi privates like that?"

Cloud started to sweat at Corrin's question. "Y-You're too young to understand Corrin."

Peach opens the front door. She was wearing a pink t shirt saying "I put fun in fungus" and pink leggings with a Starman on the say. She waved to Daisy. "Hey cousin! I'm glad you could make!"

Daisy hopped off of Luigi and waved at Peach. "Yo Peach! You know I couldn't miss something like this! I brought some beer too! Let's do this shit!" Daisy picked up her two boxes of beer cans with her and headed inside the Smash Mansion. Luigi was left lying on the floor unconscious with no one to help him.

Mario was too busy focusing on what to do. "Alright fellas we need a plan. Because women are complicated and we can't beat them in an argument."

"Do they honestly expect us to camp out here or something?!" Bowser complained.

Link shrugged. "I do that on a daily basis. I'm perfectly find with that. Make a fire and just sit out in the cold."

Marth stepped in. "Oh that will certainly not do Link! If laying on the floor means getting my hair messy, then I simply cannot follow through with your plans."

Roy just facepalmed. "You're more worried about your looks more than whether or not we're gonna survive out here."

Wario stepped. "Wah! You're all acting like a bunch of babies! Let's just go back in there by force!"

Pit stepped in. "That would mean getting through Bayonetta and Lady Palutena. Unless you want to die now and let Waluigi takeover Warioware Inc. go ahead."

"On second thought, we should keep thinking of another plan."

All the guys continued to throw out suggestions with no one being able to agree on anything. Ness finally comes in with a solution.

"Ahem. I got an idea." Ness said. All the guys turned to Ness. "I have a treehouse over there." Ness pointed over to his big treehouse right beside the mansion.

Everyone just looked at the treehouse with a blank stare. Corrin's eyes glowed.

"Woah! A treehouse! I have a treehouse that I sleep in!"

Cloud raised his eyebrow. "But...you live in a castle." 

"I know!" Corrin just stared at Cloud innocently. Cloud didn't know how to respond to Corrin and just decided to leave him alone.

Sonic shrugged. "Hey, it's better than nothing I guess."

Mario sighed. "Alright fine. I guess this will have to do for today." The plumber was beginning to walk over to the treehouse, but he was stopped by Ness.

"Woah woah woah. You think I'm just gonna let a bunch of adults into the treehouse? That treehouse is only for me, Lucas, Toon, Junior, and the other Koopalings. I guess all the Villagers too, but I rather they stay away from the treehouse."

"Come on Ness, we need to get inside that treehouse. We can't stay out here!" Mario pleaded.

"Well maybe I can...If you pay me fifty dollars." Ness said with a smirk.

"Fifty dollars?! Are you nuts?!" Mario yelled.

"I'm asking you for the cheapest amount of rent money to stay in MY treehouse. It's either that or camp outside."

"Why you sneaking little bandit! Leeching off elders for their money!"

"Your choice Mario. What's it gonna be?"

"Oh! I have an idea!" Pit took out a huge stack of papers and pens. "Alright everyone. Whomever writes the best one hundred word essay on why they should be in the treehouse will get to stay in the treehouse. Sounds good?"

"Wait a minute. Pit, you can't read or write you idiot." Dark Pit said.

"I know. So I should have free access to the treehouse!"

Dark Pit facepalmed. "I hate you."

"No no no. There has to be a better way we can figure this out." Mario wondered.

Ness has an idea. "Rock Paper Scissors between all of you. The people who win gets allowed into the treehouse."

All the guys looked at each other and settled with the idea.

"Is anybody gonna help Luigi?" Roy asked.

"Ahh he'll shake it off. Don't worry about him." Mario said.

* * *

Peach came out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of chocolate cookies. Most of the girls were in the living room together. Zelda was wearing a white nightgown with a white sleeping cap on her head. Samus wore an orange shirt with a Metroid on it and was also in orange shorts. Rosalina dressed in light blue pajamas with silver stars all around it. Lucina couldn't find a suitable wear for the slumber party, so she puts on her blue kimono with the exalt symbols all around it. Jigglypuff was busy sleeping on the couch with her green sleeping cap. Robin wore a purple hoodie big enough so large that it's covering her panties. She was sharing a drink of beer with Daisy, who was wearing an orange tank top and pajama pants with a daisy on her right buttcheek.

Robin took a whiff of Peach's cookies. "Oh boy! Swing those cookies over here Cooking Mama!"

Daisy raised her hand. "Yo Peach! Throw a cookie over here and I'll catch it with my mouth."

Peach takes out a cookie from the tray. "Okay! Here it comes girl!" Peach throws a cookie at Daisy. The tomboyish princess easily catches it in her teeth.

Robin clapped. "That was so cool! Can I get the other half?"

Daisy gave Robin a thumbs up. Robin bit down the other half of the cookie from Daisy's mouth and the two just ate the cookie down.

"Hey, you're pretty neat! You can handle your drinks, not the girly type. Hi, I'm Daisy!" Daisy extended her hand.

Robin shook Daisy's hand. "I'm Robin! The tactician magician!"

The two girls shared a laugh together. They clanked their beer cans together and started drinking. After they were done, they let out a burp together and started to laugh again.

Lucina walked up to Peach and got a cookie. "They sure are getting along with each other nicely."

Peach smiled. "I'm glad Daisy is getting along just fine. Anything to keep her mind off of Rosalina. She still feels pretty upset about not being in Smash."

"I see."

Bayonetta came into the living room. She had a green lollipop in her mouth and was wearing a pink t shirt that said "Daddy's Girl" along with black panties. Her breast was pushing up her shirt to the point where you could see her nipples.

Bayonetta takes the lollipop out of her mouth. "I hope I didn't miss anything while I was changing now."

Daisy turned to look at Bayonetta. Her eyes widened. "Woah! Look at the size of her tits!"

Robin put her hand on Daisy's shoulder. "Yeah they're pretty huge. Hey Bayonetta, Daddy's girl huh? Who's your daddy?" She smirked.

"My daddy is stuck in a time loop and can't be saved." The Umbra Witch said bluntly.

The entire room got silent for a moment. The way Bayonetta said it made it difficult to determine if she was hurt by this or not. She didn't seem affected but no one here was close to her to know. Either way, Robin broke the tension.

"Well I'm sure he was hot." Robin said as she took another drink of beer.

"Thank you for the invite darlings. I've never got to experience something like this in my childhood, so this will be a first for me."

Peach walked up to Bayonetta. "I'm glad you could make it Bayonetta! Cookie?"

"Thank you dear." Bayonetta took a cookie from the tray and take a bite. "Delicious as always Peachy."

Peach giggled. "Thank you! Hey, where's Kamui at? She's gonna miss out on all the fun."

Bayonetta rolled her eyes at mention of her boyfriend's sister. "You know her, always wants to have that stick up her ass. Getting that girl out of her room is a hassle so let her miss all the festivities." She said sitting down with the rest of the groups.

Daisy takes out a beer from the box. "Can you handle your drinks hot girl?" She smirked shaking the beer can.

Bayonetta raised her eyebrow at the brunette challenging her. She turned to Peach. "Peach darling, who is this woman?"

"Oh that's my cousin Daisy! She's a little drunk as you can see. She did come here to have fun."

"I see." The Umbra Witch turned back to Daisy. "So you want to challenge me huh? Beer is not usually my forte, but I'll take upon your offer." Bayonetta smirked taking the beer from Daisy.

Daisy laughed. "Confident are we? How about five drinks all in one go?"

"Ohhhhhhh shit! She ain't gonna do it! She ain't real!" Robin taunted.

Bayonetta just grinned. "Hand them over to me."

Daisy gave the other four beers can to Bayonetta. Bayonetta opened her first beer can and just started gulping down her drink. All the girls just watched intently as Bayonetta just kept drinking with no breaks. The Umbra Witch was done with the first can and started drinking the next.

Zelda was starting to look a little concerned. "Don't you think this might be a little...too much?"

Samus shook her head. "I think it's more of a case of you being squeamish. You don't drink so this looks uncomfortable to you."

"I-I drink! I'm not a kid you know! Wine is just usually my preferred taste, but beer is just so gross. I don't know how guys do it."

"They usually have the stomach for that kind of thing."

Bayonetta crushed the last beer can threw it behind her. "That all you got?" She smirked.

Daisy just looked at Bayonetta amazed and hugged her around her waist. "You. Are. Awesome!"

All the girls cheered and clapped for Bayonetta.

"Now what's going on around here? Having fun without me?" A voice said.

All the girls turned to see Palutena. She was wearing an orange t shirt saying "Let Mama Rub Your Meat" along with white panties.

Daisy got off of Bayonetta and walked over to Palutena mesmerised. "Y-You're like...super gorgeous. Peach, why didn't you tell me you was living with such a hot milf?" She said as her eyes glowed.

Palutena laughed. "Why thank you, I do consider myself to be a pretty hot mom." She smirked.

Bayonetta rolled her eyes at the Goddess. "There she goes taking pride of being a hoe like always."

Palutena walks up to Bayonetta and gets all her in her face. "Aww now Bayonetta, if you have something to say you should say it to my face. What's wrong with being a milf? Aren't you the shota lover here?"

"Piss off you tramp!" Bayonetta growled. She really needed to stop getting provoked by the Goddess of Light. Just mentioning her love for Corrin set her off even if everyone knew about it.

Zelda got in between the two. "Now now, this isn't the time to fight. Can't we just have a fun day together without you two trying to kill each other?"

Palutena backed off. "Zelda is right. This is a girl's slumber party. We should be doing lesbian stuff like comparing breast sizes and having naked pillow fights."

"We can't compare breast sizes against Lucina, that's just inconsiderate." Robin said.

Lucina looked down with embarrassment. "Gee, thanks for looking out for me Robin…" She said sarcastically.

"Anytime friend." Robin burped after drinking another beer.

Bayonetta sighed. "You're right. I'm not gonna let the Goddess ruin my night. So girls, let's get this show on the road." She smirked. She then started to feel something poking her boobs. The Umbra Witch looked down to see Daisy on her lap poking her boobs.

Daisy giggled. "So...soft." She slurred.

* * *

Back outside of the mansion, it was decided on the Smashers that was going to be in the treehouse. Unfortunately for Roy, he wasn't one of those Smashers. He was sitting outside in the cold with Ryu sitting beside him. Roy was shivering.

"T-This sucks!" Roy whined.

"I can't believe I lost those games. The fist is usually the strongest weapon, but it all failed." Ryu said looking at his fist.

"Ryu...It's rock paper scissors, you're not gonna get any far if you keep throwing out rock."

Fox came up to the two Smashers. "Are you two gonna be okay out here?"

"I will be fine Fox. I always travel around the world, so the breeze of the outside doesn't phase me." Ryu said.

"I'm gonna lose all the feelings in my fingers at this rate..." Roy grumbled.

Falco came towards the Smashers wearing a sombrero on his head and holding two suitcases. "See you later guys. Your boy is going to Mexico! Huhey!" Falco then left to get on his Arwing and fly off.

Fox waved. "Don't adopt any children while you're there Falco! Because you wouldn't shut up about him if he was great at something."

Sonic dashed towards Fox wrapping his arm around Fox's shoulder. "Hey Fox, buddy! You mind getting the boys some drinks? They wanna crack open a cold one."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Um, helloooo! Sixteen years old. They're not gonna allow me to get drinks. You're old enough, so hop to it fox boy." Sonic jumped up to the treehouse.

Fox rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I even talk to you."

"Fox, the only reason we're talking is because some furry like seeing us together. If you wasn't such an "honest" character, then I wouldn't be having a losing record against you. Now hop to it!" Sonic yelled.

"Asshole…" Fox walks off to go get the guys drinks.

Mario comes out of the treehouse. "Hey Roy, we got a blanket to keep you warm." The plumber throws down the blanket to Roy.

Roy catches it and quickly wraps it around him. "Thanks Mario. You're a lifesaver."

Ryu and Roy were now just alone together. Only the sound of the wind accompanying them. If Roy was gonna be outside alone, he might as well spark a conversation.

"So...Ryu. How's life been for you?" Roy asked.

"Just fine. Unfortunately I've been slacking in terms of doing well in the recent tournaments. I haven't been too proud of myself. So now I'm doing some rigorous training to win the next tournament. What about you Roy?"

"Oh you know...nothing much. Just catching up with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I see, my partner Ken has been trying to find a girlfriend. Unfortunately all the women he meets just seem to laugh at his new look. Tell me more about about this girlfriend of yours. Maybe Ken can take notes from you."

"W-Well...Lilina is my childhood friend. We grew up together and then we sort of just...hit it off. Even if we were involved in war, we had time to be together. She's sweet, nice, let's not forget really adorable. I haven't been able to talk to her much ever since I came back, so that's it really."

Ryu nodded his head. "I see. So in order to have a girlfriend, you must be childhood friends. I'll have to inform Ken."

Roy scratched his head. "Uh...sure Ryu…"

* * *

Up at treehouse, the guys who were inside was Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Marth, Ike, Corrin, Cloud, Pit, Dark Pit, Falcon, Sonic, Rob, Shulk, and Ganondorf. It was a conveniently large treehouse to fit all these guys. Boxes with bottles of beer fell from the sky and landed in front of the treehouse. Mario brought the beer inside and gave everyone (except Dark Pit, Corrin, and Sonic) a bottle. They all opened them together.

"Well this isn't so bad. Big enough to fit all of us. Has a mini fridge, a flat screen tv, and a Nintendo 64. I can stay here for the day." Mario said.

"I'll say. However, I still find it weird that Ganondorf is here." Sonic brought up.

Bowser turned to Ganondorf. "Yeah, how in the koopa shells did you beat everybody in rock, paper, scissors?"

Ganondorf just glared at everybody. "I just make random guesses and they work in my favor."

Rob was sitting next to Shulk leaning on his shoulder. He turned his head to Cloud. "How's the stab wound you treating you Cloud?" Rob asked the injury Hades gave the blond swordsman.

Cloud shrugged. "It's fine. Just a bandage around my stomach now. This is the first stab wound that actually killed me."

Corrin hugged Cloud. "I'm happy you're alive Cloud."

"So what are we gonna do while we're here?" Pit asked.

Mario had a huge grin on his face. "I have an idea." Mario takes out a copy of Mario Party.

Waluigi swipes the game out of Mario's hand and whacks it outside with his tennis racket. "We are not going to play Mario Party where you can cheat! Especially a Mario Party that I'm not in!"

"Well do you have any better ideas buster?" Wario asked his brother.

Waluigi just stood in silence. The guys just facepalmed. An idea sprung in Pit's head.

"Hey! Let's sneak in and find out what the girls are up to! We're obviously not going to get in as guys, but if someone went in as a girl."

Mario nodded. "Okay okay, but who's going to be the girl?"

Marth laughed. "Well it seems like it's my time to-"

Pit put his hand in front of Marth's face. "Not you primadonna. I'm talking about dragon boy over there." The angel pointed at Corrin.

"Now all we need is a dress." Falcon said.

Suddenly, Link climbed up to the tree house overhearing the guy's conversation.

"Don't worry boys, I got you covered." Link held up a pink dress.

Corrin sighed. "Not again…"

15 Minutes later.

The guys had Corrin dressed up and also added pink bow for touch. Corrin just blushed with embarrassment.

"W-Why do I have to be in a dress? Can't you pick anyone else?" Corrin asked.

"Luigi has dressed up as Peach enough times. Cloud will definitely say no, so you were our best option." Mario said.

"Now go out there Corrina." Pit said pushing Corrin off the treehouse.

Corrin yelled and fell on his butt when he landed on the ground. Corrin rubbed his butt. "Ouch...I-I hope nobody saw my underwear as I was falling...Well time to go to the mansion…" Corrin got up off the ground and start walking towards the mansion. Roy just looked at Corrin with confusion while Ryu was completely unphased.

"What...did I just see…?" Roy wondered.

"Roy who is that woman? You think she might be a good fighter?" Ryu asked.

"Ryu that's not...wait. You're focused on whether or not she can fight? Is that all you're worried about?"

"Any stranger can be a strong fighter. You never know."

"Sure Ryu…"

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion, most of the girls with the exception of Lucina and Zelda were intoxicated. They were watching and cheering on a drunk Daisy and Robin getting into a wrestling match.

Daisy had Robin in a headlock and had her on one knee. "What's the matter twintails? Can't handle the flower power!"

Robin got up off the ground. "Flower power my ass! You have nothing on the girlfriend of the Vegas Wrestling World Champion!" Robin lift Daisy up over her shoulders and delivers a Samoan Drop on Daisy to the floor. Robin then flip her twintails. "That the best you can do?"

Daisy wrapped her arms around Robin. "Nah, this is." She then delivers a Belly to Belly Suplex. Now Daisy was laying on top of Robin. "What now?!" Daisy taunted.

Then out of nowhere, Robin just starts making out with Daisy. Then the two just start rolling around on the floor really getting into their make out session. All the girls just had weirded out looks on their faces. Palutena however was just taking pictures of the entire moment.

"Well then, that escalated quickly." Rosalina said in her usual monotone voice.

"I am thoroughly enjoying this." Palutena licked her lips.

The doorbell rang. Peach turned to the door. "Did somebody order pizza?"

Palutena shook her head. "Not that I know of. I'll go check it out." Palutena walked up to the door. She opens it to see Corrin in a dress.

Corrin waved nervously. "H-Hi. M-My name is uhh...Corrina."

Palutena just raised her eyebrow unamused. "Corrina. Now how lazy do you have to be to think of a stupid name like that? Well obviously the boys brought Corrin over here to spy on us. They didn't even try with the dress." An idea sprung in the goddess's head. "Although, this could be good to mess with the witch." Palutena laughed evilly.

"Palutena, who's at the door?" Peach asked.

Palutena smirked. "This random girl decided to come here and wanted to hang out with us." Palutena moved away to show Corrin in the dress.

Bayonetta eyes widened seeing her boyfriend. "Oh no! What's Corrin doing here?!" The Umbra Witch looked at Palutena laughing to herself. She growled in anger. "Damn that Goddess!"

Daisy waved at Corrin. "Hey, that girl is cute! I'd totally do lesbian things to her!"

Corrin gulped at brunette. He didn't understand what lesbian means, but he had a feeling it was something scary.

"Come on in! Have a seat beside us!" Peach pulled Corrin inside and had him sit between him and Bayonetta.

Bayonetta leaned to Corrin. "Corrin, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"No Cere, my name is Corrina." Corrin corrected.

Bayonetta facepalmed. "Now it's not the time for jokes! Why are you here?!"

"The boys wanted me to spy on your girls." Corrin said honestly. Bayonetta facepalmed.

Kamui came out from the darkness of the mansion. Her hair was very messy. She had bags under her eyes. She had on light blue pajamas with bubbles on it that Peach bought for her. She honestly just looked like shit. All the girls turned to see Kamui.

Robin waved. "T-There you are! Back from the dead!" She slurred.

"I'm glad you could make it Kamui! Come on join us!" Peach pleaded.

Kamui just sighed. She turned to see her brother in a dress next to Bayonetta. She was too tired to deal with it at the moment. So she just took a seat next to Peach.

Palutena waved to Kamui. "Hey girl, you look like you came out of the cryptic caves." The goddess laughed

Kamui just didn't respond and just gave Palutena a blank stare. The girls were just sitting down in silence until Robin broke it with a burp.

"Have I ever told you about the time about I got fucked by tentacles?" Robin said randomly.

Most of the girls and Corrin just turned to Robin and gave her freaked out looks. Bayonetta just laughed to herself. Robin promised her not to tell anyone what Hades's tentacle demon did to her, but she doesn't have to worry about that now. Bayonetta just drank her beer and watch the magic unfold.

Daisy eyes glowed. "No. Way. You did not."

"I did girl! I was going to save my boyfriend and Kamui's brother from Hades. Then he summons this giant tentacle demon at me. He grabbed me. Tore my clothes off. Spanked me a few times. Squeeze my boobs. I even got a chance to suck on the tentacles!" Robin's mouth began to water. "Gosh it felt soooo good! I was leaking! Unfortunately Hades had to take it away from me before it could really get started!"

Most of the girls kept were grossed out. Bayonetta laughed while Palutena was writing on a notepad while having a nosebleed.

* * *

Back at the treehouse, most of the guys were relaxing. Most were intoxicated except Dark Pit, Sonic, and Ganondorf. Mario decided to break the silence.

"So...So like guys...like...Luigi. Do you remember my ex-girlfriend?"

Luigi's ears perked up. "Do you mean Pauline?"

"Yeah...She's the new mayor of New Donk City. That's like...crazy man."

"Well maybe you should just leave Peach to me then." Bowser said.

"Shut up Bowser." Mario completely miss punching Bowser's arm and falls on his face.

"Not only that, but Crash is back too." Sonic said.

"I know! I never thought I'd ever see that orange bandicoot ever again! Glad he's back to the way he is and not that stupid tattooed freak he was."

Suddenly, all of the guys started to hear a megaphone outside of the treehouse. They all looked out of separate windows to see a guy in a Crash suit. He began to speak.

"Woah! You thought it was over! You thought it was all over for Crash didn't you? Well you thought wrong! This bandicoot is still up and at em! Eating Wumpa Fruit, breaking boxes, and spinning on animals! The Crash Bash has just begun baby! The ride doesn't stop here folks!" The man in the Crash suit started doing the Crash dance in front of all the guys. The guy just looked awkwardly at the man.

"Crash is back! Crash is back folks! I'm back!"

The man just walks away to god knows where.

"You see what happens when we allows weirdos to just come in here? Seriously, how many bullshit portals does the author have to make for stupid cameo appearances?" Pit slurred taking a drink of beer.

Suddenly someone's phone started to ring. Sonic took out his phone and puts it on speaker call. "Hello?" He then wishes he never answered it until he heard the voice on the other line.

"Hey! Hey! Hey Sonic ol' buddy ol' pal ol' compadre! It's me Bubsy!" Bubsy said as loudly and as annoying as possible.

All of the guys groaned.

"Hey...Bubsy...how's it going?" Sonic asked unenthusiastically

"Oh man! I'm doing great! You finally decide to return my phone calls, I thought you missed out on paying the phone bill or something! My new game is going to be coming out real soon! It's going to be a smash hit and we'll be in competition again!"

Sonic raised his eyebrow. "There was never a competition between us!"

Mario facepalmed and shook his head. "Of course you couldn't just die. Of course."

"Wait a minute! Hold the phone! Oh wait, I'm already doing that! Is that Mario I hear? Hey Mario! Long time no see my italian brother! Haven't seen you since you've unclogged my toilet!" Bubsy laughed.

"Probably to clean it from all the shitty games you've made." Mario thought darkly to himself.

"Well since I'm here, how about adding the bubster to Smash?"

"NO!" All the guys yelled in unison.

"Aww come on! What could possibly go wrong?! Am I right? Am I right? Am I right?"

Ganondorf grabs the phone and crushes it with bare hands while the broken remains falls out from his hand. "I'll be right back…" Ganondorf makes his own portal and leaves the treehouse.

Luigi scratched his head. "Should we be concerned about what he's planning?"

Pit shook his head. "Nope, but back to Mario's hot ex girlfriend! Does Peach even know about her? Strangely enough, the Mario versus Donkey games were happening around the same time you was dating Peach." The angel moved up to Mario's face. "So what was going on there Mario? Looks like you was doing much more than selling your toys." He smirked.

Mario pushes Pit away. "Where was your franchise back in 2004 Pit?"

"Low blow dude!" Pit pouted.

"Y-You want to talk about my past affairs? How about we talk about how you was banging Palutena back in the NES days?" The plumber smirked.

Dark Pit eyes widened. "Wait! Wait! Wait! You did what?!" He turned to his twin disgusted.

Pit wrapped his arm around Dark Pit. "L-Listen Pittoo, you weren't even born before this. It was way back in the mid 1980s."

"You know that goddess is like our mom right?!"

Pit pat Dark Pit on the shoulder and laughed. "Not in the NES day she wasn't."

Dark Pit punches Pit in the face. "You disgust me beyond belief."

Sonic laughed. "All of you guys dealing with girl problems. See this is why I stay single."

Everyone turned to Sonic with a glare. Falcon stood up. "Boy! Don't even get us started on you Sonic the Hoehog. You want to talk about us having girl problems?! Let's talk about yours!"

Before Falcon can end Sonic's whole career in one roast, Ganondorf came back inside of the treehouse from his portal. He threw something on the ground, it was Bubsy's head on a plaque. Under it it said, "Everything went wrong".

"I came back with a gift. Make sure to incinerate it." Ganondorf said.

"Ahh Ganondorf, c-came back to join us in our talk of respecting women. I know you got something to say. You've been real close to Lady Palutena lately." Pit slurred.

"If you want to make something out of forced dates and one sided affection, do as you please. I'll never understand that goddess's weird liking of me. However, her lack of sympathy for weaklings is a plus."

Sonic yawned. "Man. I'm bored. Yo Luigi, how are you able to handle a girl like Daisy? She looks like she can cripple you."

"Oh no. I love Daisy. S-She's really energetic and fun. Also, let's not get the wrong idea. I am the man in the relationship." Luigi said triumphantly.

Everyone just laughed at Luigi's comment. Mario wrapped his arms around his brother and laughs all up in his face. Luigi just groaned at how everyone was over exaggerating.

Wario was rolling around on the floor laughing with tears coming out his eyes. "Get real buster. You're probably the bottom all the time during sex."

Waluigi beside Wario pointed at Luigi. "Are we really going to believe that the guy who's scared of Waddle Dees is gonna top?" The Wario Brothers laughed.

"That is the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Pit went out of the treehouse. "Hey everyone! Get a load of Luigi! He said he's the man of this relationship!" Pit laughed loudly.

From below the treehouse, Ryu chuckled. "That is a pretty funny joke."

Roy scratched his head. "I don't get it." He wondered what was so funny about Luigi being the man of a relationship. He is a man after all so it makes sense.

Mario slapped his brother's back. "Oh Luigi, always great with jokes."

"That was a funny joke, but you wanna know something funnier? New Fire Emblem fans." Marth laughed.

"Y-Yeah. Those Awakening and Fates babies. Irritate me to no end." Ike complained.

"You said it Ike. Turning such a beautiful franchise about war and tactical strategy, all for a damn waifu and husbando simulator."

"Disgusting! Now this isn't really no offense to Rob, because Rob is great. This is more for that crying manchild and his incestuous sister."

"At least our games didn't have to get censored. Also, how do go from great lords such as Sigurd, Seliph, myself, Hector, Eliwood, Lyn, Ephraim and sister Eirika, Ike, to a loser samurai like Ryoma?"

"My whole entire character shits on the entire Fates cast. You think people actually care about Ryoma and Takumi's character. Yeah right. At least our games focused on using everyone and not just two broken units. Go ahead, and say Fates sold more than Path of Radiance. Congratulations. People enjoy baby's first Fire Emblem also known as Birthwright."

Marth shrugged. "At least Conquest was decent. Heh, one third of your game being good is pretty pathetic."

"Alm and Celica brought us back to how Fire Emblem should be!"

Pit groaned. The 4th wall was a terrible thing when someone else got a hold of it. They're going to be fighting all night at this rate and it would be the alcohol to blame. "Where is Corrin?! He should be back by now."

"I hope he didn't get caught..." Cloud mumbled even though a part of him thought he did.

* * *

Bayonetta was just sitting on the couch in misery next to a sleeping Jigglypuff. The Umbran Witch watched in annoyance as the girls (except Kamui. Robin and Daisy was missing also) were applying makeup on Corrin. Now normally, she would be thrilled to do a makeover on her boyfriend because he did look pretty. Not in this case, especially with Palutena being topless while tying little bows in Corrin's hair.

Bayonetta can see Corrin's reaction to the goddess's bare chest being his face. The silvered haired boy was extremely red, he was sweating a lot. The expression on his face made it look like he was going to faint. Bayonetta gritted her teeth and clawed the arm of the couch. She knew Palutena was doing this to spite her and all she wants to do right now is use Madama Butterfly to cave in the goddess's face.

Palutena was done with the bows on Corrin's hair and puts a mirror up for him to see. "Tadaa! What do you think?" She asked.

Corrin saw the pink blush, eyeliner, and powder the girls put on his face. There was even little twist in his hair where Palutena put the bows at. Corrin hated to be paraded around like a doll and treated like girl, however he didn't want to admit that he did look pretty.

Corrin just laughed lightly. "Y-Yeah...g-good job everyone. I...like it."

Palutena pouted and moved up closer to Corrin with her breast pressing up against him. "What's the matter? Do you need us to change something? Add a little more maybe?"

The dragon prince started visibly shaking and sweating again. The feeling of Palutena's soft breast pressing up against his chest was enough to make him breakdown. "U-Uh...N-No...I-It's okay um…"

Palutena looked down on Corrin's dress and sees a bulge was poking out. The goddess smirked at this. She knew she had him in a weak spot. "Oh my, it looks like something is sticking out of your dress. Maybe I should check that ou-"

Palutena then got kicked in the head face first into the ground by Bayonetta. The girls slightly moved back from the Umbran Witch.

Bayonetta looked at Corrin and just grabbed him by the collar. She didn't say anything, she just started dragging Corrin and was headed upstairs.

Rosalina just shook her head at the goddess of light. "Honestly Palutena, must you always provoke her? She hasn't done anything wrong."

Palutena sits back up rubbing the back of her head. "It's just fun to watch her act like a little brat when I mess with her. That tough girl act she puts on doesn't work on me." She smirked.

Peach scratched her hair. "I wonder where she's taking Corrin. She seemed pretty upset."

Palutena shrugged. "Who cares. Someone hand me a drink, a goddess is trying to get wasted here."

* * *

Back at the Treehouse

All of the guys were all still sitting together waiting for Corrin's return. They were starting to get annoyed with his long disappearance assuming he's gone in there to have fun with the girls. To break their boredom, Falcon posed a question to everyone.

"Okay guys, I have a scenario for you. So, you're just home alone sleeping. Okay and then, someone breaks inside of your home. Then, he just starts sucking you off.

Everyone (except Pit) eyes widened at Falcon's scenario. "What?!" They all said in unison.

Falcon put his hand up. "Hold on! Hold on! Now the question I have for all of you is, would you let him finish?"

"Hell no!" Mario shook his head disgusted.

"No!" Rob and Shulk said in unison.

"He's dying on the spot." Ganondorf said.

"Thank you!" Falcon replied.

"Who the blazes said yes to that?" Marth asked.

"Pit!" Falcon pointed at the angel. "He said he was gonna let him finish!"

The guys turned to Pit with disgusted expression on their faces. The angel just continued to drink his beer can. He lets out a burp and was wondering why everyone was giving him a weird look.

"What?" Pit shrugged.

"Pit...You really said you would let that man finish?" Dark Pit asked.

Pit put his beer can down. "Look, all I'm saying is. You already started, you might as well keep going."

All the guys groaned.

"What...is wrong with you?" Mario just asked slowly shaking his head.

"Listen, I'm sleeping. You come into my home. You didn't even wake me up, and you pop this thing in your mouth, yeah. You know what? You know what bro? I respect that, you got it. I mean, what do you want me to do? Take it out of his mouth?"

"YES!" All the guys said in unison.

"Angel boy, if you're allowing another man to continuing sucking you off and you do nothing about it you're gay." Waluigi said.

"That's just not true." Pit shook his head.

"Wait! Are you trying to justify that letting another man give you a blowjob is not gay?" Bowser raised his eyebrow in amusement. How stupid and crazy do you have to be to argue this?

"I don't see the issue here. If anything, he's doing me a favor."

"What is wrong with you?! Does Wario have to knock some sense into you?!" Wario cracked his knuckles.

"At the end of the day, I just have respect for this man. B-Because he had this all planned in his head, to come into my home and give me a blowjob. Who am I to stop him? I don't know why you're all complaining." The angel shrugged.

"It's another man breaking and entering my home and he's giving me a blowjob! I'm not gay! I am not letting him finish!" Marth exclaimed.

"But what if you're on the edge? What if you're just on the verge of nutting?"

"No. He needs to die." Ganondorf said coldly.

"Who the heck are you thinking about doing that to you?!" Rob said.

Pit just smirked at the tactician. Rob shivered seeing that familiar perverted expression. He held his head down trying to hide the blush on his face.

"I won't say any names but, he knows what's up. You know what I'm saying Rob."

Shulk stood in front of Rob. "I won't allow you to go anywhere near him!" He shouted angrily.

"This conversation got really weird really fast." Sonic said feeling awkward.

Pit put up his hand. "Sonic, you wouldn't understand because you don't have those parts. That's why all porn involving you just doesn't work. Now we're also not just going to sit here and lie. Shulk, I bet you let Rob finish. Ike, I know you let Soren finish."

Ike opened his mouth but closed it. Pit knew Ike too well. Then again, Soren would never do that so he would never be put in that situation in the first place. As for Shulk, his face turned redder than normal. Yes, he was angry at Pit and how the angel would not stop hitting on his boyfriend, but he just had to imagine Rob underneath his covers and giving him head.

"Why does it matter to you?" Cloud asked interrupting Shulk's train of thought.

"Cloud, you're lying too. So if Corrin gave you a blowjob, you wouldn't let him finish?"

Cloud didn't reply to Pit's question. He just took his beer can and starts chugging it. He didn't want to admit that would let Corrin finish since he's always been curious of how good Corrin would be with his lips.

"At the end of the day...all of you are gay." Pit declared.

"What?!" All the guys questioned in unison.

"I know the guy that just said he would let another man finish his blowjob, didn't just say we're all gay!" Falcon yelled.

"Are you all so scared of a man giving you a blowjob? Normies, all of you!" Pit pointed at everybody.

Mario stood up. "Okay, I'm not going to listen to this conversation anymore. I'm going to go into the mansion and find Corrin. He's been gone for way too long now."

Luigi stood up. "I'm coming with you Mario."

Cloud stood up. "Yeah, I'll come too. Hopefully he didn't get himself into trouble."

The Mario Brothers and Cloud leave the treehouse to go search for Corrin.

* * *

Bayonetta made it up the stairs while still dragging Corrin. She hasn't said anything to Corrin which really made him worry. He knew she wasn't too happy about him being here, but he wondered what else could've made her so upset. The Umbran Witch makes it to the bathroom. When she tried to turned the knob, the door wasn't budging.

Bayonetta sucked her teeth. "Locked." Audible noises started coming from the bathroom, Bayonetta had an idea of what was going on. She starts banging on the door. "If you two lesbians are done in there get out! I need to go!"

The door opened up to reveal Robin and Daisy only in their bra and panties with one hook down. They were sweaty, hairs was messy, smell pretty bad as well.

Robin scoffed. "Fine! G-Geez! Can't two girls scissor each other in peace?! Come on Daisy." She slurred. Robin grabbed on to Daisy's hand and started heading downstairs.

"Ohhh I see! The milf wants to do lesbian stuff with the cute girl. I've seen that scenario before. I'm up for a threesome if you want to party!" Daisy yelled.

Bayonetta throws Corrin inside the bathroom. She closes the door behind them and locks it. Corrin stood up worried with Bayonetta slow walking up to him with an unpleasant look on her face.

Corrin gets back up into a wall. "C-Cere...I-If I did something wrong you can tell me. I know coming over here wasn't the best idea, but I-AHH!" The dragon prince screamed in fear as Bayonetta punched a hole in the wall. Blocking Corrin's way of escaping.

"Did you enjoy that Corrin...having that goddess's tits directly on you? I'm sure your little friend did." The Umbran Witch said referring to the boner Corrin had.

"N-No Cere. T-That's not it at all."

"Am I not good enough for you Corrin? Do you think that goddess is better looking than me? Is she more to your taste?" Bayonetta said in a calm tone with a hint of jealousy.

Corrin started to feel bad. "Cere...I…"

Bayonetta took off her t-shirt and started unhooking her bra. "I'll show you...I'll prove to you that I can offer more than what that goddess can ever give you…" She said as takes off her bra revealing her big, round, busty breast.

"C-Cere...What are you-mmmph!" Corrin was pushed against the wall with Bayonetta holding both of his wrists and her body pushed up against him.

Corrin's mind started to go blank. The feeling of his girlfriend's soft breast on his face was making him run wild. He was scared of what was about to happen to him next.

* * *

Outside of the mansion, The Mario Brothers and Cloud was standing outside looking up at the bathroom window.

"We have to get up there to see what's going. So Luigi, get on that tree and see what's going on." Mario pointed at the tree.

"M-Mario, there's no way I'm climbing up that tree. Why can't you do it?"

"Luigi, I'm too drunk for this shit! Now start climbing the damn tree!"

"I don't wanna! Hmmph!" Luigi folded his arms and turned away from Mario.

Cloud facepalmed. "If you two are just going to argue, then I'll just see what's going on myself."

Cloud started climbing his way to the tree. It didn't help that mansion was pretty big, and who knows how old this tree is for it's branches to not break because of his weight. Cloud makes it to the top of the tree and started hanging on a tree branch to see the bathroom window. The blond swordsman eyes widened seeing Bayonetta in only panties suffocating Corrin with her breasts. Bayonetta lifts Corrin up slightly and starts aggressively making out with Corrin. Cloud's mind started to go blank. His nose started bleeding. Before he knew it, he was falling from the top of the tree to the ground. Mario and Luigi ran up to Cloud.

"Cloud! Are you okay?" Luigi asked concerned.

"What the hell did you see up there?!" Mario asked.

"...Everything." Cloud just said as he fell unconscious.

"Mario, we have to get him back to the mansion!" Luigi said.

"Psh. You think my drunk ass have time to carry his drunk ass?"

"Well do you have any better suggestions?!"

 **5 minutes later**

Mario and Luigi just decided on dragging Cloud back to the treehouse by his arms. Cloud was just getting covered with a bunch of dirt on his clothes. Cloud could've gotten a concussion from all the rocks that's hit him, but the Mario Brothers didn't really bother to make sure he didn't hit his head. When they reached back to the treehouse, the guys had set up the Nintendo 64 with Pit, Falcon, Sonic, and Wario (with Waluigi behind him) playing Goldeneye 007. Falcon, Sonic, and Wario was getting annoyed with Pit because he picked Oddjob who was the cheapest character in the game and he was winning.

Pit just laughed evilly. "It's always hilarious to hear a bunch of scrubs whine and complain about video games. Fills me with glee."

Wario flipped the middle finger at Pit after he got killed by him again. "You're cheating!"

Pit laughed. "Just like your brother said, only cheaters mess up."

Meanwhile, Marth was on the phone getting into a heated argument with Ephraim. The Hero King was looking very annoyed.

"Look Ephraim, it's not my fault you only have three characters in Fire Emblem Heroes. (Authors Note: They literally announced more Sacred Stones characters after I got done. This joke is outdated now. Fuck.") Think about how Sanaki feels, she's the only Radiant Dawn character." Marth said. Ephraim just continued to complain on the phone. "What do you mean having three Lucinas is unnecessary? She's my descendant, and the people love her. Okay Ephraim, how about you go back to sleeping with your sister, you incestuous whore!" Marth hangs up smirking to himself how he got the last laugh.

Ike, Bowser, Dark Pit, and Ganondorf were by the mini fridge where took out ice cream sandwiches to eat. Ike, and Dark Pit started eating their ice cream sandwiches while Ganondorf was just kept looking at it.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Dark Pit asked.

"This looks unhealthy for me. I honestly feel sick by just looking at this thing." Ganondorf said.

"I can't eat this. It'll ruin my fire breath." Bowser said

"Well don't eat it in one go. That's an instant brain freeze." Ike warned.

Ganondorf just threw the ice cream out to the entrance way. "I refuse to eat anything that would freeze my brain."

From outside the treehouse, Roy caught the ice cream sandwich. "Thanks guys! You want to share a piece Ryu?"

"I am feeling a bit famished. I will take upon your offer." Ryu said taking half of the ice cream sandwich.

Mario and Luigi just throws the unconscious Cloud onto a bean bag chair. All the guys stopped what they were doing.

"The hell happened to him?" Waluigi asked.

"He may or may not have a gotten concussion from falling from the top of a tree. Someone give me a drink to wake him up." Mario said.

Wario throws a beer can to Mario. Mario opens it and pours it all on Cloud's face. Cloud began to wake up and sees that he's back in the treehouse. He was also feeling massive pains in his head as well.

Mario clapped. "Great, you're not dead. Plan to tell us what you saw up there?"

Cloud tried to regain his composure. "I'm pretty sure...Bayo is molesting Corrin in the bathroom right now."

"Oh. He went to go have sex with his girl. Lucky kid." Wario said.

"Come on, this is Corrin we're talking about. He's never forward about anything. It's obvious Bayonetta kidnapped him." Sonic said.

Mario looked around the tree house and noticed there were two missing individuals. "Where's Shulk and Rob?" He asked.

"They're off being gay somewhere else." Pit snickered.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "If you want the full story, Pitstain here kept messing with Rob in front of Shulk which almost caused a fight. Shulk lunged at Pit. Pit moved away and Shulk fell out of the treehouse. Rob got upset and followed Shulk and the two never came back."

"Guess he didn't have a vision that time." Pit laughed.

Mario shrugged. "No big lost. Not like they added anything to this story anyways."

All of a sudden, a little grumble was heard. The guys slowly turned to Wario who was holding on to his stomach.

Wario slapped his belly. "Uh oh. Wario feeling a little something after all those drinks."

An idea struck in Mario's head and he started laughing. "H-Hey Wario, I got an idea. Just come outside the treehouse for a second."

Wario followed Mario outside of the treehouse. Mario lit his hand on fire and made a fireball.

Wario smirked. "Ohhh. I know what you're planning plumber. Way ahead of you. I'm ready to blow!" Wario turned around and got into his farting position. Mario throws the fireball into the air. "Have a rotten day!" Wario yelled as he farted on the fireball causing a huge explosion.

All the guys (except Ike, Ganondorf, Cloud, and Dark Pit) started laughing.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Of course. The author is so mature adding in a fart joke. Because people sure find that funny." He said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Back in the mansion

Bayonetta was now looking down on an unconscious Corrin who had lipstick kiss marks and hickeys all over him.

The Umbran Witch sighed. "Aww, he fainted before we even got to the good part. I guess it's not completely his fault. I practically sucked the life out of him like some sort of succubus. All because of that stupid goddess. Tch, I can't be letting that slut get the best of me. Oh well, guess I'll tuck you in bed darling."

Bayonetta picked up Corrin bridal style and brought him to his room. She laid him on the bed and put him underneath the covers. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight my sweet prince. Just think of this as one of your fantasies." Bayonetta smirked as she left Corrin's room.

* * *

Downstairs in the mansion, Peach was looking out the window and saw the huge explosion that the guys created.

"Aww, the guys look like they're having tons of fun together." Peach pouted.

"We throw those fools out the house and they managed to make the most out of it. Meanwhile it's a snooze fest over here." Palutena rolled her eyes.

The girls (except Peach, Palutena, and Robin) were asleep on the ground or on a couch. They all sort of collapsed after their drinks finally got to them. Robin was too preoccupied drawing dicks all over Jigglypuff.

Robin laughed. "How does it feel having stuff drawn on you when you're asleep Jiggly-hoe?"

Palutena sighed. "I was hoping you'd girls know how to have a good time. The only ones capable of fun around here is Robin and Daisy."

"Yeah, everyone else is practically a snooze fest. Peach, you should invite Daisy here more often. Sure knows how to bring the party." Robin smirked.

"You sure Pit won't be upset with you? Wouldn't you be cheating on him with Daisy?" Peach asked.

"Oh no no no. See, me and Pit are in an open relationship." Robin assured. "We obviously love each other, but we also have our needs. I mean, Pit wants to fuck my brother while I'm over here being lesbian for Kamui and Daisy. Pit will always be my angel, but I also like to be gay in the process."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Pit was never the one to be openly committed. Speaking of the dragon girl, why was she even here? She didn't even get a line in the story. Although, that probably satisfies everyone who hates her." Palutena joked.

"I miss my Mario now! I need to lay in bed with him and cuddle! Let's go get our boys back!" Peach declared.

Palutena shrugged. "Sure. With Ganny Poo drunk, he'll probably open up to casual sex."

"Yeah I'm down, but before I go." Robin took a moment to grope Daisy's boobs. "Okay let's go."

* * *

Back at the treehouse

Mario walks outside the treehouse. "Hey Roy! Get up here!" He called.

Roy stood up and started to climb up the treehouse leaving Ryu to sleep on his own. "What is it Mario?" He wondered.

All the guys were gathered around the T.V. Mario was playing Mario Party 3 with Luigi, Cloud, and Waluigi. However, Waluigi passed out and the guys couldn't get him to wake up.

Mario gave Roy the controller. "Here, you're playing with us. Sorry for letting sit out in the cold all day. Come inside, join in on the fun of me winning." He said.

Roy smiled grabbing the controller. "Okay. Least I'm part of the fun now."

Roy sat beside Cloud. The guys were playing on Woody Woods on turn 19/20. Mario was playing as himself, so was Luigi, Cloud was playing Yoshi, and Roy was now Waluigi. Mario was leading with five stars and 150 coins. Luigi had two stars and thirty coins. Roy had three stars and fifty coins. Cloud being the unluckiest player having zero stars and zero coins.

"This is supposed to be fun? All I've doing is losing everything due to Boo and Bowser Spaces." Cloud complained.

"You also suck in the minigames too." Mario laughed.

"Okay, guess I'll go now." Roy said. Roy rolled a five and landed on Chance Time.

"Chance Time!" All the guys said in unison.

"Roy is the deciding factor of this game. Someone can win and lose big here." Luigi said.

"Uhh...I'm confused. Should I be worried?" Roy asked.

"Hurry up already!" Wario yelled.

"Uh, okay." Roy rolled a star switch situations.

"Alright. Who's switching?" Mario wondered. Roy hit the block and it landed on Mario. "NO!" The plumber yelled.

Roy hit the block again and it landed it on Cloud. All the guys popped off yelling, screaming, and laughing.

Cloud just picked his head up. "There is a god. There is a god." Cloud just smiled at all of Mario's star being given to him. "There is a god. This is the proof."

"For the love of meatballs why?!" Mario cried.

"Don't even get me started plumber. I was losing the entire game. I deserve this." Cloud told him.

"Hey boys!" The guys heard Peach yell for them. They all looked outside to see Peach, Palutena, and Robin.

Pit got in front of the guys. "Hey! No girls allowed! This is treehouse is for guys only!"

"That's why Peachy! We're not letting you in here! From now on, this treehouse will now be The Man Cave!" Mario yelled.

All the guys cheered. "No girls allowed! No girls allowed! No girls allowed! No girls allowed!"

Palutena rolled her eyes. "Idiots. Ruining my chances of getting laid. Screw it, I'll just masturbate." The goddess started walking back to the mansion.

"Is this what they call karma?" Peach asked.

Robin shrugged. "Boys will be boys. Always stupid."

Peach giggled. "Ain't that the truth girl."

The guys went back inside the treehouse still chanting and cheering on like the drunken idiots they are.


End file.
